Ein Freund
by Moira Shion
Summary: Lucas und Darwin am Strand...
1. Chapter 1

Diese Geschichte ist meine erste Fanfiction. Ich hoffe ich hab das einigermassen hingekriegt.

An Kiddo und Samusa: Ich habs geschafft, aber die andere Geschichte ist noch in arbeit!Diese Geschichte ist heute, dank eures "nerven" entstanden!

Ein Freund

Er spürte den Sand unter seinen Füssen. Er wurde schneller und schneller. Seine Gedanken wurden frei. Mit jedem Schritt fühlte er sich besser.

Die Menschen am Strand staunten nicht schlecht, denn dieses Bild das sich ihnen bot war aussergewöhnlich.

Ein junger Mann mit blonden Haaren rannte den Stand entlang, seine Füsse wurden immer wieder vom Wasser umspült. Das war ja noch nichts aussergewöhnliches, obwohl er eine grosse Ausdauer zu haben schien.

Ein Delphin flitzte im selben Tempo wie der junge Mann im Wasser den Strand entlang.

Es schien fast so, als ob er ihn begleiten würde.

Lucas rannte. Er brauchte mal wieder Zeit für sich, denn auf diesem U –Boot hatte er selten nur Zeit für sich.

Zum Glück hat die Seaquest an einem sonnigen Tag im Hafen angelegt. Ansonsten wäre er jetzt sicherlich nicht hier.

Das rennen tat ihm gut. Er konnte seinen Gedanken nachgehen, ohne dass ihn jemand störte.

So ganz alleine war er ja nicht. Darwin liess es sich nicht verbieten ihn zu begleiten. Vor den Anderen würde er es sicherlich nicht zugeben, doch er war froh dass Darwin mit ihm mitkam.

Er war einfach da, quatschte ihn nicht voll und gab ihm das Gefühl wichtig zu sein.

Ja, auf Darwin konnte er immer zählen.

Aus den Augenwinkeln sah er, dass der Delphin gerade einige Luftsprünge vollführte. Ein Lächeln kam auf seine Lippen.

Das war Darwin…

Nach einer halben Stunde kamen Lucas und Darwin an einer menschenleeren kleinen Bucht vorbei.

Lucas blieb stehen und schaute sich um. Schön war es hier, die Palmen boten genug Schatten um sich keinen Sonnenbrand zu holen und doch gab es viele sonnige Plätze.

Er setzte sich hin und zog seine Schuhe aus. Schon halb im Gehen entledigte er sich seiner Jogginghose, er verfing sich darin und landete kopfüber im Sand.

Der Delphin planschte im Wasser und fand es anscheinend sehr komisch.

Na typisch, dachte Lucas, auf der Seaquest werde ich was zu hören kriegen, denn Darwin kann das sicher nicht für sich behalten. Was stelle ich mich auch so dumm an?

Ohne sich gross darum zu kümmern zog er sein nun ohnehin dreckiges Shirt aus und warf es auf den Boden.

Lucas rannte zum Wasser und hechtete hinein. Darwin fand natürlich gefallen daran und begann sofort seinen Freund spielerisch zu jagen.

Die beiden tollten zusammen herum, es spritze und Lucas musste nicht wenige Male in Deckung gehen, da Darwin fast auf ihn gesprungen wäre.

So vergingen die Stunden und die zwei hatten ihren Spass.

Doch auf einmal drängte Darwin seinen Freund an den Strand und versuchte alles Mögliche, damit dieser nicht wieder ins Wasser kam.

Lucas war verwirrt. Was sollte den das?

Er schaute sich um und bemerkte dass es Abend wurde.

Die Anderen würden sich sicher schon Sorgen machen. Vorallem eine bestimmte Person würde ihm ganz schön die Leviten lesen, da war er sich sicher!

Ohne grosse Hektik zog er seine Sachen an und schaute nochmals auf seinen Freund.

„Komm Darwin, wir gehen nach Hause!"

Lucas fing an zu laufen und Darwin folgte ihm freudig.

Eine Silhouette löste sich und folgte den beiden. Zum Glück hatte ihn keiner bemerkt. Er wusste ja, dass es nicht richtig war, doch er konnte sein jüngstes Crewmitglied doch nicht sich selbst überlassen. Vorallem nicht, wenn es diesem nicht gut ging. Doch Darwin passte schon auf Lucas auf.

Nun musste er sich aber spurten. Er wollte ja noch vor Lucas wieder auf der Seaquest sein.


	2. Chapter 2

so das zweite kapitel

**Kapitel 2**

Es war nicht mehr weit bis zur Sea Quest. Lucas wurde langsamer und blieb schliesslich stehen. Auch der Delphin verlangsamte sein Tempo als er merkte, dass sein menschlicher Freund nicht mehr nebenan am Strand entlang lief. Warum blieb dieser stehen?

Lucas blickte aufs Meer und achtete gar nicht mehr auf das Geschnattere von Darwin, denn seine Gedanken schweiften ab.

Er hatte sich heute so frei gefühlt. Das Spielen mit Darwin und das Rennen liess ihn alle Sorgen vergessen. Doch nun wusste er wieder zurück auf die Sea Quest. Wie würden die anderen auf ihn reagieren, nach dem Desaster heute morgen? Wollte er das wirklich herausfinden?

Währenddessen kam Bridger immer näher, dieses Bild, welches sich ihm hier bot versetze ihm einen Stich ins Herzen. Lucas sass am Strand, Tränen liefen über sein Gesicht und Darwin versuchte ihn irgendwie dazu zu bringen weiter zu gehen.

„Lucas?" fragte Bridger leise. Der Angesprochene drehte seinen Kopf erschrocken um und ihm wurde bewusst, dass er geweint hatte. Schnell wischte sich Lucas die Tränen aus den Augen. Der Kapitän setzte sich neben ihn. Für eine gewisse Zeit starrten beide aufs Wasser und schauten Darwin zu, welcher einige Sprünge vollführte.

Als Lucas sich ein wenig entspannt hatte fing Briger an zu sprechen.

„Nimm es nicht ernst Lucas. Die Anderen haben das sicherlich nicht so gemeint."

„Hahaha, selten so gelacht.."

„Hey", sagte Bridger sanft, doch sein Crewmitglied unterbrach ihn.

„Na Danke, ich soll das nicht ernst nehmen? Die haben mich, die haben mich..." Seine Stimme überschlug sich und erneute Tränen fanden ihren Weg.

Der Kapitän nahm Lucas in den Arm. Er hatte gewusst, dass das Lucas zu schaffen machen würde, doch dass es so ausartete hatte er nicht gedacht. Sein junger Freund zeigte selten Schwäche. Wahrscheinlich kam jetzt alles der letzten Monate hoch.

Der Körper in seinen Armen zitterte, so dass er diesen nur noch fester an sich drückte und beruhigende Worte murmelte.

„Ich bin da Lucas, ich bin da..."

Nach einer viertel Stunde hatte sich Lucas wieder einigermassen gefangen und seine Hände spielten mit dem Sand.

„Sie haben dich verletzt, nicht?" fragte Bridger. „Sie haben sich nicht wie Freunde verhalten, auch nicht wie Arbeitskollegen, sie haben einfach ihre Wut an dir ausgelassen."

Der junge Mann konnte nur nicken. Seine Stimme versagte ihm.

„Doch dass alleine kann es nicht sein, was dich so aus der Bahn wirft. Ich habe schon gemerkt, dass es dir nicht sehr gut geht Lucas. Ich habe nie was gesagt, weil ich dachte du kommst von selbst zu mir. Ich weiss du bist erwachsen, doch ich bin immer für dich da! Ich komme ja auch zu dir, wenn ich Probleme habe."

Diese letzte Aussage brachte ein kleines Lächeln auf Lucas Gesicht.

„Ich, naja, ich muss zuerst mal mit mir selber klarkommen. Doch wenn ich bereit bin darüber zu sprechen, dann reden wir darüber."

„Versprochen?"

„Versprochen!"

Darwin sah den beiden die ganze Zeit zu, doch nun spritzte er sie mit Wasser voll. Es war spät abends, er auf die Sea Quest zurück und Lucas schien es auch wieder besser zu gehen, jedenfalls lächelte er.

„Komm Lucas, Darwin hat Recht, gehen wir zurück."

Bridger und Lucas folgten Darwin, der mit vollem Tempo zur Sea Quest schwamm.

„Ähm Kapitän – danke.."


	3. Chapter 3

_So, dass ist nun die 4.Version dieses Kapitels…_

_Die berge sind ja wirklich inspirierend g_

_Danke für eure reviews, freue mich immer darüber, auch über Kritik(aber nur angebrachte)_

_Yury…dein Einfall wird in dieser Geschichte noch verarbeitet, aber ein wenig auf eine andere Weise g_

_Ach ja Kiddo, ich habe mich entschieden, die Geschichte spielt in der zweiten Staffel!_

Kapitel 3

Als Bridger und Lucas die seaQuest betraten, schauten einige Crewmitglieder ganz iritiert, denn sie sahen, dass der blonde junge Mann geweint hatte. Seine Augen waren noch immer gerötet und er sah nicht sehr glücklich aus.

Bei einigen meldete sich ihr schlechtes Gewissen. Doch sie trauten sich nicht einer der beiden anzusprechen, denn der Kaptain hatte einen abschätzigen Blick aufgesetzt, mit dem er nun alle musterte. Er sagte kein Wort, doch sein Blick genügte, dass alle sich unwohl fühlten.

Die Zwei steuerten auf Lucas Kabine zu und verschwanden darin. Nach einigen Minuten verliessen sie den Raum vollbepackt wieder und machten sich auf den Weg zum Moonpool.

„Darwin?"

„Lucas geht?"

„Ja mein Freund, Lucas geht, aber er kommt wieder", antwortete Bridger.

„Lucas verspricht?"

Das Genie schaute seinen besten Freund an. Seine Augen waren voller Liebe.

„Ich verspreche es, ich brauche nur Zeit um zu mir selber zu finden…doch ich komme wieder. Ich vermisse dich schon jetzt…"

„Darwin Lucas nicht vermissen, Darwin Lucas begleiten."

Der Kaptain schaute den Delphin traurig an und sprach: „ Das geht leider nicht, Lucas fährt in die Berge, doch keine Angst, er wird nicht alleine gehen. Dagwood wird ihn begleiten."

„Dagwood aufpassen auf Lucas. Darwin Lucas vermissen."

Das jüngste Crewmitglied spielte noch eine Weile mit seinem tierischen Freund, bis er sich mit Bridger und Dagwood auf den Weg zum Flughafen machte.

Nachdem die Beiden zum Gate gegangen waren, schossen dem Kaptain die Tränen in die Augen. Er hoffte von Herzen, dass Lucas diese Auszeit gut tun würde, denn es zerriss ihm das Herz, seinen jungen Freund so traurig zu sehen.

Gedankenverloren fuhr Bridger zur seaQuest zurück. Er wollte einfach nur noch in seine Kabine. Doch sobald er das U-Boot betrat erwarteten ihn viele Crewmitglieder und überhäuften ihn mit Fragen.

„Was ist mit Lucas?"

„Warum ist er gegangen?"

„Kommt er wieder? Mein Computer funktioniert nicht mehr. Ich brauche seine Hilfe."

„Was soll das ganze Theater eigentlich?"

Bridger schaute verständnislos von einem zum anderen. Mit jeder Frage wurde er wütender.

„Seid still! Was glaubt ihr eigentlich wer ihr seid? Wegen euch ist Lucas gegangen. Ihr hab ihm nichts zugetraut, ihr habt ihn für selbstverständlich genommen, ihr habt ihn für alles verantwortlich gemacht heute morgen, ihr habt ihn verletzt, ihr habt ihn vertrieben…"

Mit jedem Wort wurde er leiser, er konnte nicht glauben, dass das seine Crew war.

Diese starrte ihn nun völlig geschockt an, dass hatten sie jetzt nicht erwartet.

„ Ihr habt ihm heute morgen vorgeworfen er sei ein Muttersöhnchen, es wäre ihm alles vor die Füsse gelegt worden, er hätte nichts tun müssen. Er habe ein perfektes Leben, das habt ihr gesagt. Er müsse nun endlich die Verantwortung für seine Fehler übernehmen. Lucas konnte noch so viel beteueren, dass er es nicht war, ihr habt ihm nicht geglaubt! Mit jedem Wort kamt ihr mehr in Rage, all eure Wut hat sich auf ihn entladen und ihr habt ihm Dinge an den Kopf geworfen die ihn sehr verletzt haben."

Bridger machte eine Pause, bevor er weiterfuhr.

„Doch das schlimmste ist, er hat das System wirklich nicht zum Absturz gebracht. Ich weiss wer es war. Es ist enttäuschend, dass diese Person zugelassen hat, dass eine unschuldige Person dafür bestraft wurde."

Mit diesen Worten ging er zu seiner Kabine. Er wollte gerade reingehen, als er sich nochmals umdrehte.

„ Er kommt wieder, doch er braucht nun Zeit für sich. Es ging im die letzten Monate schon sehr schlecht und das heute Morgen hat das Fass zum überlaufen gebracht. Dagwood hat ihn begleitet, die beiden nehmen sich eine Auszeit, damit Lucas wieder mit sich selbst klarkommt."


	4. Chapter 4

Kapitel 4

Die Crewmitglieder starrten ihrem Kaptain hinterher. So hatten sie ihn noch nie erlebt. Aber eigentlich hatte er ja das Recht dazu. Sofern es stimmte, was er ihnen gerade an den Kopf geworfen hatte.

Es musste stimmen, ansonsten wäre Bridger nicht so in Rage gekommen.

Mit einem betretenen Gesichtsausdruck sassen einige Crewmitglieder beim Essen. Es schmeckte ihnen noch weniger als sonst, denn viele hatten nun ein schlechtes Gewissen und sorgten sich um Lucas.

Sie hatten ihn echt fies behandelt und in die Hölle gewünscht.

Einige fragten sich, wie es ihm wohl gerade ging, ob er ihnen verzeihen würde, oder ob alles wieder wie früher werden konnte.

Unterdessen kamen Dagwood und das junge Genie in den schweizer Bergen an. Sie bezogen ein Doppelzimmer im Crystal und erkundeten gleich mal die Gegend.

Schnee bedeckte die Landschaft und die Sonne tauchte das ganze Tal in ein glühendes Meer aus winzigen Kristallen. Auf den Pisten herrschte Hochbetrieb, der Snowpark war gefüllt mit Boardern, die irgendwelche schwierige Kunststücke vollführten.

Dagwood starrte mit offenem Mund auf die Halfepipe. Er deutete mit einer Hand darauf und tippte mit der anderen auf Lucas Schulter.

„ Du…können wir das auch machen? Das sieht lustig aus, ich möchte auch auf so einem Brett solche Dinge machen."

„ Ähm Dagwood, ich denke nicht, dass das so einfach ist. Das braucht jahrelange Übung! Doch wir könnten mal auf den Brettern eine Piste herunterflitzen, dann würde ich sicherlich einen freien Kopf kriegen."

„Piste herunterflitzen?" fragte der Prototyp ängstlich, nachdem er ein Grinsen auf Lucas Gesicht sah.

„Komm schon, wir mieten uns Snowboards! Keine Angst, dass ist nicht so schwer, da stehst du einfach drauf und fährst den Hang herunter. Du brauchst nur das Gleichgewicht zu halten! Komm jetzt Dagwood!"

Der junge Mann zog seinen Freund vom Snowpark weg.

Erst nach etwa 2 Stunden standen die Zwei in der Gondelbahn, denn Dagwood stellte sich als sehr wählerisch heraus, wenn es um die Farbe seines Boardes ging. Dann mussten natürlich die Softschuhe auch noch farblich dazupassen. Doch erst richtige Probleme gab es beim Kauf der Jacke, Hose, Handschuhe und der Mütze.

Lucas wäre ihm am liebsten an den Hals gesprungen.

Er verdrehte die Augen.

Doch als er sah, wie Dagwood ihm mit kindlichem Stolz immer neue Jacken zeigte, merkte er wie viel Spass und Freude dieser daran hatte. Er wollte nur das Schönste und probierte so alles durch, damit er ja nicht irgendetwas verpasste.

Ein Lächeln stahl sich ihm ins Gesicht, er fühlte sich wieder einmal so richtig unbeschwert. Zum Glück war Dagwood mitgekommen, denn dieses Gefühl hatte er ihm zu verdanken.

„Schau mal Lucas, da, ein Hase…"

Lucas wollte gerade antworten als Dagwood erneut auf die Landschaft unter sich zeigte.

„Da, da die haben alle auch Snowboards! Oh, die fahren aber nicht gerade herunter, die machen Bogen. Sind diese Leute krank?"

„Uii wie schnell die sind, schau doch mal!"

Das junge Genie lächelte. Dagwood sah diese Schneelandschaft und alles drum herum mit anderen Augen, für ihn war das nicht verständlich, es war neu, faszinierend und einmalig.

Vielleicht konnte er von seinem Freund noch viel lernen.


	5. Chapter 5

_Danke für die Reviews Kiddo und Jeanne!_

_Jeanne, deine Vermutung von wegen Brüche und so wird ein paar Kapitel weiter beantwortet g aber es sind weder Lucas noch Dagwood!_

_Und danke Kiddo, dass du mich gedrängt hast eine Geschichte zu schreiben, es macht extrem viel Spass! Dieses Kapitel ist für dich!_

_In weiteren Kapitel wird es mehr über die Snowboardaktionen der Zwei geben, doch dieses Kapitel(und das Nächste wird für was anderes benötigt)_

Kapitel 5

Am Abend, nach vielen Landungen im Schnee und um einige blaue Flecken reicher, sassen Lucas und Dagwood in ihrem Zimmer.

Sie streckten ihre müden Glieder auf ihrem Betten aus. Dagwood ging im Geist noch einmal alle Schritte durch, um mit dem Brett auch am Ziel anzukommen.

Die Gedanken des jungen Genies drifteten langsam ab, sein Blick wurde starr.

Dagwood ging unter die Dusche, er freute sich auf das warme Wasser, denn er hatte mehr Zeit im Schnee als auf dem Board verbracht, sodass ihm richtig kalt war.

Aber er wollte seinem Freund auch ein wenig Zeit für sich selbst geben. Die brauchte dieser dringend.

Lucas hörte gar nicht, wie das Wasser anging, er war schon zu tief in seine eigene Welt versunken.

Langsam fanden die Tränen ihren Weg an seinem Gesicht herunter. Er weinte lautlos, sein Blick starr zur Decke gerichtet.

Bilder und Erinnerungen zogen vor seinem geistigen Auge vorbei.

In diesem Augenblick war er sehr verletzlich, denn diese Emotionen kamen aus der Tiefe seiner Seele.

Gefühle die er versucht hatte zu vergessen, zu verdrängen.

Er wollte nicht schwach sein, nicht verletzlich, nicht angreifbar…

So fand ihn Dagwood einige Zeit später.

Zuerst blieb dieser ihm Türrahmen stehen. Er wusste nicht was er tun sollte. Der Anblick seines Freundes schockte ihn.

Auf der Piste hatten sie gerade noch riesen Spass, und nun ging es Lucas so schlecht. Er sah aus wie ein Häufchen Elend, traurig und schwach.

So kannte er ihn nicht.

Dagwood ging auf den jungen Mann zu und nahm vorsichtig seine Hand in die seine. Er drückte sie. Lucas sollte spüren, dass er nicht alleine war.

Er wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte, er war nicht geübt in solchen Sachen. Er fühlte sich hilflos.

Als Lucas nach 1 Stunde noch immer so apathisch, mit starrem Blick und tränenüberströmt da lag, fasste Dagwood einen Entschluss. Er musste Bridger anrufen.

„Kaptain, es geht ihm sehr schlecht! Was soll ich tun?" begann der Prototyp ganz aufgelöst.

Bridger wurde weiss vor Schreck während Dagwood ihm alles erzählte. Er hörte die Verzweiflung aus Dagwoods Stimme. Irgendetwas stimmte da gewaltig nicht.

„Versuch dein bestes ihm beizustehen. Zeig ihm, dass du da bist! Ich versuche so schnell wie möglich zu euch zu kommen! Doch das wird seine Zeit dauern- Ruf einen Arzt! Dagwood, pass auf ihn auf, ja?"

_Dieses Kap. war schwer zu schreiben, denn dies ist mir wirklich passiert. Meine beste Freundin hatte einen Nervenzusammenbruch und ich stand da und wusste weder aus noch ein…ich hoffe ihr werdet aus dem Kapitel schlau!_


End file.
